NEXT DOOR TO YOU
by papercut20
Summary: Bella is an orphaned girl moving in with the Cullens. She knows that there is something strange with her new family but who is she to complain, she has her own secrets. How will she manage to live with them? Then to add to her worries...there is Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here's another story that has been rolling around my head for sometime now. I know I'm quite busy nowadays, but I'll try to update and not keep you guys waiting.

**DC:** Twilight and its characters are Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I hesitated at the door, my hand was poised to knock but I can't seem to do it. How I want to get back inside the taxi and go back to Ms. Quinn's. But the taxi was already driving away. Leaving me alone out here. This house would be my house from now on. But the big house is so foreign to me. Scares me too and I don't know why.

_Should I knock?_ I asked myself for the hundredth time. Why did Ms. Quinn decide to choose me of all the girls under her charge? I miss my room and my roommates. Is it because I'm different? Oh dear, I'm headed down the depression road again better stop myself.

_Get a grip, Bella. These people will be your family now._ I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a beautiful woman in her mid to late 20's. She had curly, caramel-colored hair and cute dimples that were showing since she has a big, warm smile on her face. I liked her immediately.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Esme Cullen." She extended her hand in greeting.

I shook her hand and was a bit taken aback by the coldness of it. I disregarded the thought and told myself that maybe it was due to the cold weather here in Forks.

She was clearly waiting for my reply. _Great Bella, where are your manners?_

"Oh, you must be Mrs. Cullen. Yes I am Isabella...Bella, Ma'am" I stammered.

She smiled again and I felt at ease instantly. "Just call me Esme, Bella. Please come in."

I entered slowly. I think my mouth was hanging open when I took in the sight of the Cullen's living room. It spoke of money. Lots of it. I gulped audibly.

When told me that I would be living with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen as my foster parents, she didn't mention that they were this rich. I stood next to a beautiful grand piano. I touched it with my fingers, in awe at its elegance.

Mrs. Cullen must have felt me hesitate. She touched my shoulder in that maternal kind of way. She looked concerned too. "Is there something wrong, Bella?"

"No, Ma'am...I mean Mrs. Cullen. I was just not expecting this." I made a clear sweep of the room not thinking if she would understand.

But apparently she did.

"Don't worry about that much, Bella. This will be your home from now on and I... we want you to feel comfortable."

I was saved from answering when a tall and handsome blond man entered the living room.

"Ah, this must be Isabella. Hi, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said warmly and extended his hand in greeting.

I was stuck speechless again as his looks and his cold hand registered in my brain.

_All this money and no heating?_

_Stupid thought, Bella._ I scolded myself immediately.

The Cullens were looking at me patiently. They must think I'm nuts or something. I have to say something. I have to show them that they didn't get a lunatic for a foster child.

"I apologize for my reaction, Sir...Ma'am. This is just all quite a shock for me you know."

Dr. Cullen seemed amused by my answer. He nodded and took my arm and led me to sit on the sofa by the window. Mrs. Cullen sat beside me. "We understand, dear. We just want you to feel at home." They really are so nice. And so young-looking. _Can it Bella Swan._

They talked a little about the weather, how moving to Forks was a nice experience for them and they did some asking about me. I wasn't able to tell them much. I have been living with Ms. Quinn since I was five years old, so not much happened to me. They did not pry much when they saw me a bit closed mouthed about my personal life.

So these would be my foster parents. Not bad. I wondered if their other foster kids would like me too or would they be as nice as Dr. Cullen and his wife.

"You must be hungry from your journey. Come, I fixed you something to eat." Mrs. Cullen held out her hand and I took it. She smiled at her husband and I gave him a weak one of my own. He nodded at the both of us and turned his attention to the newspaper he was holding.

Mrs. Cullen led me to the dining room, which was as splendid as the living room with its antique table and chairs and the big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I was again dumbstruck by the luxury around me. I didn't notice that I was already sitting until she called me. I was clearly not myself today.

"I made you some soup and pasta. I hope that's ok." She said as she placed the food in front of me. It smelled good. I realized that I was very hungry but refrained myself from digging in. I have to show them that I have manners after all. Ms. Quinn would skin me alive if she finds out that I forgot all her lessons on proper decorum.

I ate slowly as Mrs. Cullen sat down to watch me eat. She was smiling as she watched me. I felt uncomfortable and managed to spill some of the soup on the table.

"Oooppss. I'm so sorry about that, Mrs. Cullen!" I immediately tried to clean up my mess.

"Never mind that, Bella. The table won't be destroyed by a tiny spill." She tried to joke about it. I managed another weak smile at her attempt.

When I was done she took my hand again and led me back to the living room. As usual, I was shocked by her cold hand. But I can get used to that. Maybe they were as nervous as I am.

Dr. Cullen was still sitting on the sofa when we returned to the living room. He laid down the paper he was reading and stood up.

"Bella, as much as I would love to help you get settled in, I'm due at the hospital. So I'll see you when I get back?"

I nodded. Dr. Cullen smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. He gave us a last wave before he went through the door.

"Ok then, let's get you settled to your room." Mrs. Cullen cheerfully said.

I grabbed my bag. It was the only one I have with me. We lived quite simply at the dormitory so I don't have that much personal belongings to bring along. Just the essentials. She must have noticed my embarrassment at my lack of luggage. She politely said nothing about it.

We quietly took the stairs.

"This is the second floor. We have two rooms here. That one is Carlisle's study. Next to it is our room." She pointed at two oak doors. The second floor was as lavish as the floor below but it was a lot simpler. I followed her as she continued up another flight of stairs to the third floor.

"You'll find Rosalie and...Rosalie's room here and that is Alice's room." I wondered why she seemed to correct herself there for a moment.

"Jasper's room is the one far down the hallway." She seemed careful with her words. Is it me or I am thinking she is hiding something? _You are being paranoid, Bella_

She smiled at me and led me up another floor. Just how big is this house? As we climbed yet another flight of stairs, I noticed that the Cullens seem to have so many antiques. I recognized a painting or two to be works of some famous artist in the early 17th century. They have almost everything from statues to paintings. I have seen some pictures of them over the internet and I am making a wild guess that what I am seeing are the original artworks.

When we reached the last floor, Mrs. Cullen pointed at the door to my room. There were two other doors on this floor. She opened the door and I slowly followed her inside.

My room is lovely. It has cream colored carpet and walls. It has one big floor to ceiling window facing the back of the house. I took a peek and saw that it has a view of the river. It was breathtaking.

A queen sized bed with a light gold spread was set in the middle of the room. To the left of it I can see a walk in closet (though that would be of little use to me); to the right a study table with a laptop perched on top. Books lined the shelf next to it. I even have a small loveseat near the window.

Mrs. Cullen was sitting on the love seat watching my every reaction. She was smiling warmly at me. I guess she could see how happy I am about my room.

"We were not sure what colour motif you'd like. If you'd like to do any changes just tell us ok, hon?"

"This is perfect. Mrs. Cullen" it was all I could think of to say.

"Esme, please." She corrected me. "And my husband would love it if you would call him Carlisle."

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you so much, Esme."

"Ok, I'll leave you to rest." She turned towards the door but I called out, "I would love some company though."

She went back to sit down on the love seat. I took the corner of the bed. "Can you tell me more about your family? About your other kids too."

"Our family, you mean."

"Oh. I guess I have to get used to that."

"And you will, Bella. Let's see, we came from Alaska and decided to move here because Carlisle was offered a position in the local hospital. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are all enrolled at the local high school. By the way, you'll be enrolling there too."

I felt suddenly nervous about the idea of me attending a normal school. I had always been schooled privately by Ms. Quinn; she never made me study with the other girls. Until now I never understood why.

"Emmett and Edward's rooms are the ones next to you. But if you prefer to have the girls next to you, we can make them change rooms."

I was a bit mortified with the thought of making my foster brothers and sisters annoyed by that. I didn't notice that I was already shaking my head no. I don't want to start on the wrong foot with them. I've had enough of that.

"No it really is ok, Esme. You don't have to ask them to do that for me."

"You are a nice girl. Although you seem so quiet." She assessed me, "But that would be a welcome change around here." She continued with a smile. She then sat up straight, "Ah the kids are here."

How did she know that? I haven't heard anything.

She took my hand again and led me downstairs. We could now hear voices in the living room. I became so nervous. I'm praying that I don't make a fool of myself.

I am about to meet the rest of the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been updating much on my stories, been so busy of late. But now I have some vacation time on hand so...here's a new chapter of my new story. I know it's kinda short...but I promise to make up to you guys. Enjoy reading and as always, reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks.

**DC: **TWILIGHT belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I tell you Rosalie, that girl was not making a pass at me." I heard a deep voice argue from the living room. The voice was deep yet so soothing to the ears.

"I am not blind, Emmett. I saw what I saw!" That must be Rosalie. Rosalie's voice was equally enchanting.

"Really, Emmett...Rose saw you wink at her." Said another melodic voice.

I then heard music being played on the grand piano in the living room. It was played so beautifully. The one playing it is certainly gifted with music. I was taken with the enchanting tune. I stopped to listen and closed my eyes for a minute to savour the calm it gave me. _You can do this, Bella._

Esme went ahead of me; I hesitated at the top of the stairs. I was taking deep calming breaths by then. And as if they knew I was there, the arguing stopped. The music continued though. I took a final deep breath and showed myself. Slowly I made my way down the stairs, all the while praying that I don't trip and fall. I never made any eye contact with any of the Cullens. I could feel myself blush with the knowledge that several pairs of eyes were watching my descent.

I then heard a sound which was unmistakably like a growl. "Hush, Jasper." said the unknown melodic voice. Ok, so the one called Jasper doesn't like me. I kept my gaze to the floor. Feeling myself redden more. I felt Esme come close to me and take my hand. I held on for dear life.

"This is Isabella Swan...Bella." That was it. A simple introduction. She should have added Bella Swan, terrified and mortified teen. I braced myself and then slowly looked up to get my first glimpse at my new siblings.

I was shocked then again. This was a day of surprises indeed. The four people standing in front of me, make that five for the other one was behind the grand piano, were absolutely and positively gorgeous. I stopped myself just in time from having my jaw drop in amazement.

"Bella, this is Alice." Esme said pointing to a pixie like model with spiky hair and golden eyes. Alice smiled warmly at me. I noticed though she was holding on to a hunky blond guy in a tight grasp. Esme saw me staring and cleared her throat.

"The one standing next to her and looking like a stiff board is my son Jasper." Oh, now I get it. So this is Jasper, the one who growled. No wonder Alice was holding on to him in a death grip. She is probably stopping him from _attacking_ me.

"This is Emmett." Esme continued. Emmett was a big guy. But no less handsome than Jasper or Carlisle. In fact he is too handsome for his own good. He winked at me and gave me a devilish smile making the blonde goddess next to him hit him on the shoulders and glare at me.

"That's Rosalie, Jasper's twin." Esme explained. Twins? No wonder they both hate me. Runs in the blood, I guess. An anti-Isabella Swan genetic connection.

"And that is Edward..." Esme continued to explain over the sudden pounding music. I tried to see around the four Cullens. I was only able to catch a glimpse of a head-full of messy, bronze colored hair. Edward was busy pounding on the keys.

"Edward, come meet Bella." Esme said in a different tone of voice. Abruptly the music stopped and an eerie silence bathed the room. The bronze head slowly rose from the piano bench and came around the other four Cullens. I think my heart stopped.

Edward Cullen is tall and lean, not as muscular as his other brothers but he still emanated strength. His hair was unruly and yet still looked way to good. His eyes were a strange golden color, like the color of golden honey. In fact all of their eyes were golden, I realized with a start. That was strange. As far as I know none of them were blood relatives, well except for the anti-Bella twins.

Edward stood still beside his siblings. My eyes roamed over him. There was something in him that captivates. Sure he was too handsome but that was not it. I can't understand myself. I felt my heart thumping really hard. I met his golden eyes and they were hard and cold. That was enough to make me fall back down to earth in a thud.

He simply nodded at my direction and then strode back to his piano without a backward glance. I wanted to cry then. What a first impression I turned out to be. Of all the Cullen brood, only Alice and Emmett seemed nice. Well...Alice a definite yes, Emmett a definite maybe. His earlier smile made me reconsider.

"Uh, Esme...may I be excused?" I asked in a tiny voice. I was near to a breakdown but I will be damned if I showed that here. I need to escape to the confines of my room. Now.

"Of course, dear. You must be tired now." She answered in a soft voice. I mumbled thanks and dashed upstairs, tripping on my way up. I heard somebody snicker. Jasper, Rosalie or Edward, I couldn't care.

Once I reached my room, I let the tears fall. They were tears of frustration, humiliation and anger. I plopped down on my bed and cried. The sound muffled by the overly big pillows. After I have gotten everything out of my chest, I sat in the middle of the bed wiping at my cheeks.

_Oh, come on Bella. What were you expecting? That they would like you? My gosh, just look at them. All of them with the looks of supermodels and here you are a simple country mouse. You even have the dull brown hair for it._ I chastised myself. I can be harsh...on myself that is.

I sighed. Nothing I could do now. I am part of this family whether I want to or not. Whether _they_ want me too or not. I just have to toughen up and not let them get to me.

I stood up and took my lone bag. I began to unpack and in less than fifteen minutes I was done. The clothes I placed in the walk in closet didn't even make such an impact to it. The only prized possession I have was a single diary given to me by Ms. Quinn. It was sealed, which was odd because it had my name on it but I can't get it to open. Ms. Quinn said that it will open at the right time. I placed it in one of the drawers and then closed the huge closet.

I stood in the middle of my room thinking what I can do now. Sleep was definitely far from my mind. Even though the clock says it's almost midnight. Less than five hours in this house and I have already felt so many emotions. _Don't go there, Bella._

I walked to the bookshelf and browsed thru the books. Finally deciding on Wuthering Heights, I lay back on the bed, hoping that reading would make me grow sleepy. I just want this day to end.

I was reading for about an hour when I heard voices coming down the hallway. Emmett and Edward were going into their rooms. Emmett's deep voice was grumbling about something. I heard Edward hush him and that seem to make Emmett laugh. A while later a door slammed. It was quiet once again.

Since it seems that sleep has totally evaded me for the night, I decided to sit by the sofa near the gigantic window. The view of the river was breathtaking at night. The moon's glow gave it a mystical feel. Even though the windows are probably thicker than the usual windows, I could still hear the gushing of the water. It was calming and soon I was sleepy. Too tired to get up, I just made myself comfortable at the sofa. I was almost drifting off to sleep when I caught something move by the river.

I was immediately on alert. I stood up and brushed my eyes to remove any trace of sleep. It was dark outside; I could have made a mistake. I leaned in closer for a better look. I searched through the darkness for a few minutes when I saw it again. I strained my eyes to get a good look at what was outside. But it was gone. My shoulders slumped; I head back to bed and lay down.

I could say I fell into a very troubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok...here's another chapter for this story. hope you guys like it and as usual....REVIEWS are most welcome. need them to keep going. LOL. check out my other stories as well.

DC: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I woke up and saw that the sun was already way up. I tried to find my watch that I have haphazardly strewn to the floor last night. Umm, yeah...I'm not exactly Miss Organized. With a few minutes of searching, I found it inside one of my sneakers. I checked it and my eyes widened when I saw the time.

It was almost noon! I missed breakfast and if I don't move quickly, I would be late for lunch. The Cullen kids should be pissed at me by now. Good thing it's a Saturday or else I would be the reason we are late for school.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth in a hurry. I then grabbed an old gray t-shirt and placed an old baseball shirt over it. My hair was a mess, so I just donned on a ponytail.

I made a mad dash down to the first floor, all the while trying my best not to trip and fall. Carlisle looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled at me. He was alone in the living room. I gave him a shy smile.

"Good day. Sorry I woke up late." I tried to explain. He put down the paper he was reading on the center table and stood up.

"No worries, Bella. This is not a boot camp you know." He joked. I knew he was making me feel comfortable. He really is nice. He and Esme were.

I looked around the room, "Where is everybody?" I asked politely.

"They went to the woods to do a little hiking. They'll be here soon. Are you hungry? Esme made some pancakes for you."

The mention of food made my stomach growl and I guess Carlisle heard it. I was embarrassed by that but I was comfortable enough with Carlisle that I laughed along when he did. He ushered me towards the dining room and told me to sit. I waited as he rummaged through the kitchen to prepare me my breakfast. I was not accustomed to being served at but with Carlisle, it makes me smile. I find that I like being taken care of.

"Are you sure you don't need my help in there, Carlisle?" I called out.

"Nah, I can handle this." He answered.

He re-entered the dining room with a plate filled high with pancakes. It smelled so good. He placed it in front of me and told me to eat while they are still hot. I dug in, hungrier than I thought. I was like a savage beast as I ate Esme's pancakes. I offered some to Carlisle but he declined. I then asked if all of the family has eaten. He just gave me a ghost of a smile as an answer, like he was into a private joke. When I was filled, Carlisle gave me fresh squeezed orange juice to drink.

"Esme's a great cook." Was all I could say. I was so full I can't even stand up.

"I'll tell her you liked it. That would make her extremely happy." Carlisle's face lit up at my compliment. Carlisle rose to clean up but I told him that I could manage it. I cautiously gathered the plates and the glass and made my way to the kitchen. He leaned on the refrigerator as he watched me wash the dishes.

"I am very much adept at household chores. Ms. Quinn made sure that we all know how to do them. But I am such a klutz; I broke several dishes before I got the hang of it." We both laughed at that.

"What is it like living in the dormitory?" he was curious. I stopped rinsing the dishes and looked out the window. I immediately got lost in my own deep thoughts. Finally I just sighed.

"Ms. Quinn ran a very tight ship. Everything must go according to schedule. No room for tardiness, unladylike behaviour, no running, no shouting...you know the typical Old English style finishing school." I joked lamely.

Carlisle had that wistful smile when I mentioned Old English style. It was like he was remembering something. I was about to ask him that when his cell phone rang.

"Dr. Cullen," He answered. "Ok...I see. I'll be right over." He said after listening to the person on the other end.

"Well, Bella, I have to cut short our little chat. I have to get to the hospital. A kid who had an accident is coming in. I'll see you when I get back ok? We'll continue with our chat then." He placed his phone back to his pocket and gave me a gentle pat on the cheek.

He left the room and I soon heard him fire up the engine of his car. _That was fast_, I thought. I heard him drive out to the driveway. The sound of his car grew distant until I couldn't hear it anymore.

Then I was alone in this big house.

After I dried off the dishes, I went to the living room. The quiet was so creeping me out; I was so used to hearing lots of voices from my time at the dorm. I saw a remote lying at the coffee table. I took it and pressed the on button and waited as to what the remote was for. The huge LCD TV turned on. It was tuned to a sports channel. There was a baseball game on. It must be Emmett who was last watching. He was the typical jock and it seems fit that he would be watching this.

I studied the room freely. It was all white, the carpet, the walls, even the sofas. It looked pristine and so clean. That made me nervous. I and my clumsiness are bound to ruin the perfect picture of the living room. My eyes continued to roam throughout the room.

Everything in the room shouted money. I bet even the sofas were expensive. The paintings are original artworks. I was in awe when I finally got to the state of the art entertainment system they have, with its huge TV and a vast collection of CD's and DVD's. I sat back down on one of the white sofas. I should feel so lucky I got to live with such a family, but I don't feel it really. The Cullen kids were cold to me. Well majority of them are.

Maybe time would make them warm up to me and vice versa. _Specially Edward, Rosalie and Jasper_, I thought miserably.

Out of old habit, I started to gnaw on my fingernails again. I was so anxious. I want them to like me but I can't force them too. I can't even begin to think of asking Esme and Carlisle to send me back. I just have to suck it up and toughen myself against the odds.

I noticed that there was a door at the far end of the room, almost covered by the grand staircase. Curious as to where it leads, I turned off the TV. I went to the door and found it unlocked. I gave it a little push and was a bit startled when the lights automatically opened.

It is the family garage. It was on the high-tech side and full of expensive cars...very expensive cars from the look of them. I couldn't tell which brand from which but I know they are expensive. _Let's see...an Aston Martin, a BMW, a Mercedes_...I muttered as I read off the car's brand. I smiled when I saw a yellow Porsche. I guess it to be Alice's. It fits her. I continued my tour of the garage and stopped when I reached a silver Volvo. I stepped a bit closer to get a good look when I suddenly tripped on some cables and came sprawling on a nearby tool table.

A wrench was launched into the air and I could only follow its descent with horrified eyes. The wrench hurtled itself onto the Volvo's back window with a loud crash. Broken pieces of the window came flying everywhere.

I was frozen were I stood. I grabbed the table until my hands hurt. I am so dead, I thought as I stared at the gaping hole where a window once was.

_Whoever owns the car is so going to kill me._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Hi guys...here's another new chapter to my story. Told you reviews can go a very long way! Hehehehe. Just keep them coming in and I honestly tell you, they help writers a lot. enjoy the new chap.

DC: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's. Thanks for sharing.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I didn't realize that I was standing and staring at the broken Volvo for quite a long time, I snapped out of my trance when I heard voices coming from the living room. I heard Esme's voice calling out to me. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door on shaky legs. I feared my knees would give out.

I slowly emerged from the garage and into the living room. They were all there. Esme and the Cullen kids, who seemed relaxed by their hike, were joking at each other. I must have looked deathly pale because their faces registered sudden concern, even the anti-Bella movement. I couldn't meet any of their eyes so I just stared at the carpet. _This is becoming a bad habit_, I thought miserably.

I was terrified of the incoming storm when I tell them what I just did. Death would be a relief as compared to what I am about to face. Esme must have felt something is really, deadly wrong with me.

She approached me "Bella? What is the matter, dear?" she asked.

I mumbled my answer.

"I'm sorry, dear, can you say that again?"

I was staring at my sneakers. Tears are starting to form in my eyes. "IwreckedthesilverVolvo." I said in a rush not pausing to breathe.

I waited for the storm...it didn't come immediately until my words finally sank in.

"YOU WHAT?" came an angry voice. I dared myself to look up to the owner of the Volvo. I'm in for it, big time. I have to apologize. I looked up and met the angry golden eyes of Edward.

_Great_. "Edward...I'm sssooo s-sorrryy..." I stammered my apology.

"Don't waste my time with your apologies. What in hell did you do to my car?" _Boy, was he mad_.

"Edward..."the others said in unison. But Edward paid them no heed; he advanced towards me in a very menacing way. It frightened me and I almost cowered behind Esme. Before he can reach me, Esme stood in between us, stopping Edward's advance.

"I'm sure it was an accident, Edward." she defended me.

Edward took a calming breath before he looked at me again. "What happened?" he asked again in a calmer tone but I could still see traces of anger in his beautiful eyes.

"I tripped and a wrench flew towards one of the back windows." I said in a whisper.

An unexpected laugh sounded in the room. It was Emmett. He was laughing so hard that Rosalie jabbed him in the ribs. That didn't stop him though.

"Hey, it is funny!" he protested at Rosalie.

"Emmett, please shut up!" Edward hissed. He turned to glare at his brother. That made Emmett's grin grow bigger.

"I'm going to pay for the repairs..."I volunteered. Edward's cold eyes turned back at me. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me in a very haughty manner like an aristocrat looking down at a pauper. I felt like crawling under anything to get away from him.

"And how will you pay for it? Forget it...I'll get it repaired _myself_." He dismissed. He turned away from us with a final glare at my direction and went through the door that connected the living room to the garage. Emmett followed him with a look of mischief that is bound to do more harm than good.

We all heard a shout of anger as Edward saw the damage. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks. Esme and Alice both held my hands and made me sit at the sofa.

"Don't worry too much about it, Bella." Alice said as she stroked my hand. Hers was cold but that didn't bother me. It was comforting actually. She smiled at me, "Edward can be such a jerk sometimes. It was an accident."

"Alice is right, Bella. Just forget about this ok?" Esme added.

A snarl came from behind us. It was Rosalie. She watched the three of us with a look of such loathing. She glared at me for a second before she turned her back and followed the two to the garage. Jasper was sitting by the staircase watching intently, not bothering to talk. Thank goodness for that. I can handle only so much.

I wiped the tears and thanked Esme and Alice. But inside I still feel terrible. They began to chatter, trying to make me forget what just happened but I tuned them out. I am so good with withdrawing into myself that I block everything around me. They continued to talk but I couldn't hear a word they were saying. My mind was elsewhere. The garage specifically.

Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face, drawing me back to my senses. I blinked, "I'm so sorry. I spaced out."

"This happen often?" Alice joked.

I just smiled weakly and shook my head no.

"As I was saying, you and I are going shopping tomorrow. You need a lot of stuff for school and you need to get away from all of these."Alice told me. That is nice, but I have a big problem.

"Ugh, Alice, thanks but I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't have the money for it." I said remembering Edward's comment earlier. I felt like the poor orphan girl again.

Alice waved off my answer like it was not important. "Duh, I'll take care of it ok?" She was serious about that. There was a fierce determination in her eyes so I just nodded in agreement.

Esme excused herself. She said she was going to have a little talk with Edward. I tried to stop her, not wanting to antagonize Edward any further. She just smiled at me.

"Don't worry much, Bella. You'll get premature wrinkles."Alice said as she stood up. Her movement so flawless, it was like a ballerina moving. How I envy that. She walked towards where Jasper sat and reached out her hand. Jasper smiled up at her as he took her hand. They looked so lovely. He looked at me then and I felt so calm, I don't understand how a single look from someone who clearly dislikes me makes me feel that way.

They stood beside each other as they watched me. I saw Jasper place his arm around Alice. _Oh, I get it. They are together. Is that possible?_ Now that made me smile. With a wave, Alice bid me goodbye as she and Jasper made their way upstairs.

Soon I was left alone again in the living room. I could hear some noise coming from the half open door to the garage. Too tired for another confrontation, I stood up and headed for my own room.

Once inside my room, I retreated to the sofa by the window. It was raining outside. The weather as gloomy as I am. Whatever calm I felt earlier was replaced by the constant sadness that seems to be with me.

_I will never fit in here_, I thought miserably. And for the second day in a row, I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took me some time to update. I know my other story has been suffering too. Things have been quite busy because my friends and I have just set up an RP site for Twilighter fans here. Anyhoo, enjoy the new chapter and I really promise to try and update as soon as possible. Like always.....reviews are most appreciated.

DC: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I must have dozed off from my crying session. It was almost dark outside when I opened my eyes. I felt so tired. I sat up and stretched my arms. A knock then sounded from my door.

"Come in." I said my voice was a bit husky. I didn't bother to turn and look at who it was.

"I bought you some dinner." I bolted from the sofa when I heard Edward's voice. I was immediately on alert, a defensive reaction. He saw my reaction and a small smile grazed his lips. I was instantly mesmerized by that but I shook my head. I need my wits with me.

"What do you want?" I asked with a grouchy tone.

"I just brought you food." He said slowly, like he was talking to an idiot or something. He stood there holding a tray of food, waiting for my reply.

"Uhmm...thanks." was all I could say at the moment. All lingering frustration just evaporated. He made his way towards the small table beside the sofa and placed the tray there. He then put his hands inside the pockets of his designer jeans.

"I hope you like the food. Ugh, Esme made them for you."

"Tell her thanks for me. Have you guys eaten?" I asked. Edward smiled that crooked smile, "We already have. Thanks for asking." He was so polite. _What gives?_

I tried not to push my luck and anger him again. So I smiled and politely asked him to sit on the sofa. He declined and said that he had something to do in his room.

"Which is your room by the way?" I asked conversationally as I sniffed the food.

He paused by my door and turned to look at me "I'm next door to you, Bella."

***

After I finished off the dinner that Esme made for me, I made my way down to the kitchen to wash the dishes. The house was quiet, probably all of them in their own rooms sleeping. I tried to move quietly so that I won't be disturbing or anything. A sudden smile came to my lips as I remembered Edward's unexpected declaration of truce. All it took was a tray of Esme's well prepared meal. I chuckled at that. I know, though, that I am still far from being accepted by my adopted siblings but it's a start. If I could get Edward to like me, then Rosalie and Jasper might too. Edward seems to have that aura of authority about him. He could be a good ally.

I reached the second landing and was just turning towards the stairs when I bumped into something. I stifled a scream. My clumsy hands lost their hold on the tray and I cringed in preparation of the noise the plates would make as they crash to the floor. But instead of smashing plates, I heard a deep chuckle.

It was Emmett.

"You scared me!" I said. I was in awe of his quick reflexes. In his hand was the tray with all of the dishes. They don't even look disturbed.

"Sorry about that, little sis. You should be looking where you're going, you know."He said with a grin. I took the tray from him and mumbled a thanks and a sorry-I'll-look-next-time. He nodded and went towards one of the rooms.

_Huh? His room is upstairs. What could he be doing in...?_ I took a quick glance over my shoulder waiting to see where he is headed for. I then heard Rosalie's silky voice invite him in. Her tone was not sisterly to me.

_What is it with these Cullen kids? First Alice and Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmett?_ I shook my head and made my way downstairs. I made it to the kitchen with no more unfortunate incident. I washed the dishes and was just drying my hands when I heard music coming from the living room. Someone was playing the piano.

My heart began its wild hammering. I know its Edward. I leaned back against the counter and listened to the lovely melody he was playing. It was an unfamiliar tune but it was lovely. Without me realizing it, I began to walk towards the music. Like one of the rats following the pied piper's music.

_You are stupid Bella Swan. A rat?_ That thought made me stop in midstride and chuckle. The music instantly stopped. Edward's eyes found me as if he knew where I was exactly. _My, my, what sharp senses you have._

"Sorry to disturb you." I said as his unwavering gaze met mine. Instead of the cold, hard look he previously gave me, Edward Cullen actually smiled. I sort of sagged in relief.

"It's no bother actually. I'm just used to having the living room to myself at this time. Everybody is in their own rooms just listening to me play." That's the longest thing he said to me so far. Ok, things are looking good, might as well push my luck a bit.

I sat at a nearby chair, opposite to the piano. "What's the name of the piece you were playing?" I asked. I was hoping that he'd be drawn into a conversation.

And I wasn't disappointed. "I don't actually have a name for it yet." He said.

"Wait...you mean to say you composed that?"

"Yes."

"It is really good... wonderful in fact."

He smiled his crooked smile then. "Thank you." he said and he then started to play that piece. I was secretly thinking that he is doing it for me. I was thrilled, of course.

Edward played several more pieces. Some of which I knew. He was mildly surprised that I am familiar with music that he likes and I could say he was happy that I like his music selection. We talked about famous musicians and even got into a little debate as to who is the better composer. I was no longer sitting by the chair opposite the piano. I was sitting next to Edward on the piano bench. He was teaching me the basics of playing the piano. Once or twice, I made him chuckle. I wished the night to not end. But a little bit after midnight, I felt sleep coming in. I tried to fight it not really wanting this dream with Edward to end.

He chuckled "Ok...that's the third time I saw your eyes drop. Go to sleep then Bella Swan. We'll continue this some other time."

I smiled at him sleepily and stood from the bench. It might be because of my sleepiness or maybe because I am clumsy that I suddenly found myself in the arms of Edward. I was about to fall when he caught me in his arms.

"Ugh, thanks." All sleepiness vanished then.

His crooked smile made my heart go into overdrive. "I can see that you'll keep us busy protecting you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as he helped, no, assisted me like a true gentleman to my room. We stopped in front of my door.

"Nothing really." His answer was very vague. He gave me another one of his devastating smile as he walked towards his own room. He stopped in front of his door.

"Sleep tight, Bella Swan." He said as he entered his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A****/N:** I know I have been gone for a very long time. My apologies on that. Things have been very hectic for the past couple of months, it made me stay away from what I love most...writing. Anyhoo, here's a chapter I made in less than 15 mins (yeah that's all the time I could spare right now). I just feel sad that my stories have gone cold. I'll try my best to update. Hope you guys like this. I'm going to try and get my groove back.

**DC****:** Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Sleep was far from my mind. I just lay in bed re-living my hours with Edward, savouring each second that I got to spend with him. Happy as I were that Edward finally stopped being cold to me, I was also suspicious of his sudden change of heart. I am even suspicious of the feelings that I am starting to have towards my adopted brother. Then I thought of Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. Is it really ok to be _with_ your adopted sibling? They surely have a weird way with things here.

_Come on, Bella. You just got here and you are harbouring secret crushes on your "brother"? Sheesh._

I sighed and got off the bed. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost 2am. I started to go to my bathroom to clean up. I passed by the huge windows and at the precise moment a movement caught my eye. I peered closer against the window to check.

Despite the dark, I saw a head of bronze hair moving towards the forest. I know that head. It was Edward.

"What could that boy be doing in the forest at this hour?" I asked myself. I quickly headed for my closet and took the only jacket I have. I slipped it on and went downstairs, all the while conscious of not making any noise. I got to the kitchen and saw that the sliding door was ajar. It seems that the Cullens are not concerned about burglars.

I closed the door as quietly as I can and headed for the forest. I made my way in the dark with a couple of scrapes and a dozen trips, thanks to my stupidity for forgetting to bring a flashlight. I got into a clearing. It was dark but the moon's light helped illuminate the area. I strained my eyes to find Edward.

A movement near a group of trees caught my attention. I saw Edward huddled over something.

"Edward?" I called. He didn't answer me. I took hesitant steps towards him. But something was telling me to run.

"Edward?" I repeated, "What are you...." I stopped when he turned towards me. I was frozen when I took in the scene before me.

Edward was holding a deer. Its head caught in a grip between his arms. The deer was moving weakly and sort of like gasping for air. It was a shocking sight. But what made me frightened more was the fact that the deer had a bleeding bite mark in its throat and Edward has blood on his lips. He looked shocked as well to see me. He dropped the deer and slowly made his way towards me. My eyes were locked on the dying deer, its blood glistening in the moon's light.

"Bella?"

I met his eyes before I screamed. I screamed and screamed and then I fell into a dead faint.

***

"I think she's coming to." I heard a male voice. It was Carlisle.

"Should we like pour cold water on her?" a gruff male voice said.

"Emmett!" several voices said at once.

"It was just an idea!"

"I don't think we need to do anything that drastic, son"

"Are you sure she's ok?" A frantic male voice interrupted. I know that voice. It was Edward's....Edward! My eyes snapped open and six faces were peering down at me. They saw the look in my eyes and they slowly stepped away from me. Five pairs of golden eyes looked at me cautiously. Edward's eyes were different. It was pitch black.

I quickly stood up from where I lay. I was in the living room and I could see that I was lying on the white couch. I took several back steps away from the Cullens. None of them approached me.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"Bella, calm down." Carlisle said. Esme tried to move towards me but Rosalie placed a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I screamed then. Edward then moved away from his family and started to walk towards me. "Stay back!" I was hysterical now.

"Bella, calm down. We'll explain. Please." Edward begged. I made no move to relax my stance. He looked at Jasper and the same calming feeling I felt earlier when he looked at me hit me quick. I know I was afraid, but I felt nothing.

Seeing that I will not put up a fight, Edward took one of my hands in his icy grasp. I wanted to yank my hand back but there was something in his look that stopped me. Edward pulled me back to the sofa and slowly made me sit down. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle sat on the opposite sofa. Emmett and Jasper stood behind them. Edward, surprisingly, sat next to me. They were all looking at me.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, we know you are scared. You have a right to. But please know that we will never hurt you." he said gently. Esme placed her hand on his arm.

"Bella, oh honey, we know what a shock it must have been for you to see that." She said.

"Can someone please then tell me what you are?"

Everyone's eyes then turned to Edward. I did the same. For a couple of seconds, he held my gaze. He gently squeezed my hand and slowly placed it in his chest. Where his heart was.

I gasped. I felt no heartbeat.

"Bella..." He started to say. My eyes widened and I snatched my hand back from his chest. But I did not scream again. I looked straight into Edward's eyes.

"Bella, we are vampires." He almost whispered but it was enough. I heard him, loud and clear. I sucked in my breath and counted to three before slowly releasing the air. The motion was calming.

"Vampires? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Are you stupid? You just felt no heartbeat from Edward. Do you want to check everyone of us?" Rosalie said. She was shushed by the rest. Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder which she shook away, a look of irritation on her face.

"I told you it wasn't such a great idea to adopt her, a human!"

"That's enough, Rosalie." Carlisle said. If he was angry, he barely showed it but there was enough force in his voice to quiet Rosalie. "You know the reason why." He continued.

"I'm sorry...but what do you mean by that, Carlisle?" I was confused.

"In time, Bella, you will know but for now you have to understand what we are." Esme said in a soft voice.

"Oh yeah, vampires. " I mumbled. I should be scared. The stuff that makes up all those horrifying stories is true and they are sitting not too far from me. Seven, true to life vampires in one room with me. Seven inhumanly beautiful and undead people. Vampires, who drink blood, have fangs, kill people and turns into bats.....my crazy thoughts were interrupted when I started to giggle. It came out like a choking sound at first but soon evolved to loud, uncontrollable giggles.

The Cullens were baffled and worried by my reaction.

"I think she is going crazy." Emmett said.

"Oh shut up, Emmett." Edward growled.

"Jasper, are you doing this?" Esme asked in worry.

"Esme, I wouldn't...!"

"Bella....it's not funny!" Alice piped in.

"I think we should slap her now." Rosalie volunteered.

"ROSE!" the others reacted at the same time. Only Carlisle remained quiet as he watched me fight my hysterical giggles. If my eyes were not deceiving me, I think I saw a faint smile on his lips. The others started to debate on what to do to me. Edward looked the most worried, followed by Esme. My giggles stopped when I heard Emmett suggest that they throw me in the lake and be done with it.

"Don't you dare, Emmett Cullen!" I said in indignation. All of them turned to look at me.

"Well, you are acting crazy. You're not like any normal human I know." Emmett countered. He braced his muscular arms over his chest as if daring me to prove him wrong. There was nothing I could do but glare at him. "And that makes you normal?" I finally answered back.

"Oh little sister here has some backbone to her. Finally! And I thought you are just some simpering, naive, silly...." Emmett never got to finish his sentence.

I stood up, ignoring Edward's restraining hands, and stared hard at Emmett. Emmett's stupid grin infuriated me more. I felt a warm, tingling, electric kind of current running down my entire body. The pent up energy seemed to lock on its target. My hands raised by their own accord and the flow moved down my arm to my fingertips towards its target. In a blink of an eye, Emmett was flying backwards and landed on the floor a couple of feet away with a resounding crash.

Everybody was shocked at what had happened. Rosalie ran to where Emmett lay, unhurt but pissed off. Yeah, I can tell from the look on his face. The rest were staring at me. I can see the shocked look in their eyes.

I raised my hands and looked at them. "What the hell was that?" I whispered in shock and confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Ok, in my quest to get my creative juices flowing again...here's the next chapter. Real fast huh? Hahaha. I know. I hope you guys like it. It's still not much but at least I could feel the creative juices slowly stirring. Enjoy and as always reviews help a lot! cheers!

**DC:** Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"What have just happened? How did I do that? What was that?" My mind was trying to find a possible and logical explanation for what I just did. I concentrated hard to try and understand but I was left at a blank. I simply don't have an answer.

I blocked out all the things that were happening around me. I was so absorbed at trying to understand what just transpired. I could hear voices but I could not understand a single word said. I saw movements but they failed to register on my baffled brain. Who or what made those, I simply do not know.

The only thing I know was that one minute I was standing there frozen, looking at my hands and the next minute I felt cold hands around my throat. I was then pushed against the cold, concrete wall of the living room. That's when the sounds and sights registered back.

I heard the yelling first.

"Rosalie, no!!!" Said a chorus of voices.

Then the image registered. My eyes locked in with a pair of golden eyes as I stared into Rosalie's furious ones. Her face was a few inches away from mine. Hissing sounds came from her. I stood there and did nothing. I never even tried to stop her from strangling me to death. I just stared at my attacker. I heard an angry growl from behind her and then Rosalie was off me. Her cold hands were replaced by another pair of cold hands but these were gentle on me as they probed my neck.

"Are you hurt, Bella?" It was Edward. I focused my gaze on his face and his look of angry concern took me out of my shocked state. "I think so." I managed to croak out. My voice was a bit hoarse from Rosalie's attack. My throat felt constricted too. It doesn't hurt but I was not comfortable either. No way am I going to tell that though. Edward looked murderous. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he tried to control his anger.

Angry as he was, his hands still managed to continue their gentle probing on my neck. His cold fingers were trying to soothe away the pain there. I'm sure I'll have bruises by tomorrow but that's the least of my concerns. Edward's eyes stayed on my face a few more seconds before he turned to look at his sister.

Rosalie was held by Alice, Esme and Carlisle. She was really, really livid. Her eyes literally threw daggers at me.

"Are you insane, Rosalie? You could have killed her!" Edward roared at her. "If you harm her again, so help me I will rip you to pieces!" He continued. Edward's words made Rosalie all the angrier. Her hissing turned into growls. She tried to break free from the three vampires holding her.

"How dare you take her side! Look at what she did to Emmett! This is a mistake and you know it, Edward. She is a mistake! She'll bring trouble to us!" Rosalie screeched.

"Rosalie, stop that this instant!"

All eyes fell on Carlisle. I slowly looked at the quiet doctor. I never imagined him raising his voice like that. Carlisle was mad. He looked from Rosalie to Edward and then to me. His eyes displayed a riot of emotions but I could see the disappointment most. Somehow that hurt me more than Rosalie's murderous rampage. Tears were threatening to spill. I fought them back. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what that was or how I did that." I feebly started to explain before anyone started to speak.

"You should be sorry but that is not enough!" Rosalie was not yet done with me.

"Rose, please stop."

Emmett stood beside Carlisle. He placed his hand on his father's shoulder and a look passed between them. Carlisle nodded and let go of Rosalie. Esme and Alice followed suit. Rosalie growled and for a moment there I thought she would attack me again. Edward must have the same idea for he immediately stood in front of me and growled back at his sister. He completely blocked any attack that was coming my way.

"Don't even think of it, Rosalie. I'm a step ahead of you." He warned.

I peaked around Edward's shoulder to see what was going on. Rosalie was no longer poised to attack but she continued her look angrily at my direction. Emmett was holding her hand and seemed to be saying something to her. He was clearly trying to calm her down. I tried to hear over Edward's continuous growling.

"You can stop being the knight in shining armor now, Edward. Rosalie won't attack again" Alice said as she plopped down the sofa. She even winked at me. Huh? Is she sure about that? I sure hope so.

"Everybody chill okay?" Jasper spoke for the first time. No sooner had he said that, I suddenly felt relaxed. Every tension in my body was gone. I can see I was not the only one. Edward loosened his defensive stance and stopped growling. Rosalie was now being led by Emmett to a nearby sofa where he sat her gently before sitting next to her. Jasper stared straight at me and for a minute there I was afraid to meet his eyes but his had no anger in them just a calm, soothing look that made me feel all the more settled down.

I guess the storm has passed. I tried to move away from the wall but Edward was still standing in front of me.

"Uhm...Edward?" If he heard me, he showed no inclination of moving away from his current place.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Alice exclaimed in exasperation, "You're doing the protector thing a bit too much, Edward. She's not going to be harmed." _Thank you, Alice._ I thought. I sent her a small smile which she returned with a bright one of her own. I was happy to see that she was not mad at me for the whole fiasco.

"Overdoing? You think I'm overreacting to this? What about what she did? She nearly _killed_ her!" Edward said in a rage filled voice.

"If you are going to insist that I say sorry to her, Edward, think again."

"I don't expect you to, Rose. I know you."

"Glad to see we're on the same page...for once." She spat.

Uh-oh, happy feeling's gone. Edward and Rosalie began to glare at each other again. I think I heard Jasper sigh out loud.

"Oh shut up, both of you." Emmett butted in, "I was the one who was thrown across the room and I'm no longer angry. See? I'm even smiling. Sheesh, you two lighten up and stop bickering like little brats."

"She tried to kill Bella."Edward stated matter-of factly.

"I _could have_ killed her even before you stopped me but I didn't!" Rosalie countered.

"This could go on all night....." Alice complained.

I took that as my cue. I stepped away from Edward and faced the Cullen family. "I'm so sorry...I know this is my entire fault. I didn't mean to do that to Emmett. I don't even know how I did that. You guys really shouldn't fight because of me. I really, really am sorry..." I said before I turned my back on them and ran for my room.

"Bella!" I didn't turn to look at who called me.

When I reached the sanctuary of my room, I then allowed the tears to flow freely. I clutched the nearest dresser for support and let it all out. I sobbed and sobbed until I felt I have no tears left in me. I slowly made my way towards my bed where I slowly sat by the edge. The room's full length mirror faced me. I stared at my own reflection.

I look horrible. My eyes were puffy from my crying, my nose still red and my color is paler than it usually was. I sniffed and wiped my face on my jacket's sleeve. Yeah, I'm a real mess.

I heard a soft knock on my door. Whoever it is, I'm in no mood to talk about what happened. I just want to be left alone. I ignored the knocks and soon whoever it was gave up.

Then it was quiet. Not a sound could be heard anywhere from the house. So this is what it feels like living with real live vampires. Uh, make those real and definitely not alive vampires...or whatever. The Cullens are by far not what I thought vampires should be. There were no coffins and no eerie background music. The house is light and airy not the usual dungeon type creeptacular castles in vampire books and movies. But the silence makes me feel like I'm in a tomb.

This is just too much for me to comprehend. First seeing Edward with blood on his lips, then learning the Cullen's true nature, after that I sent Emmett flying without even touching him, and to top that nearly getting killed by a furious Rosalie. Oh yeah, just another boring day. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow, I wake up with horns and a tail.

I nearly jumped from where I sat when I heard a knock. At first I thought it came from my door but when the sound came again, it was coming from my wall. _What the...? _Add another one down on my list of things that shocked Bella Swan today. The wall is solid concrete, so how could he do that??

I smacked my forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot he's a vampire with superhuman strength and all. Just never thought a vampire would use that for this though." I muttered to myself.

The knocking came again. I was touched at Edward's little act. Ok, granted he is knocking at a concrete wall that separated our rooms. It's still the thought that counts. Never mind how he's doing it.

"Edward." I said softly.

As if in answer to his name, he knocked again. I sighed. "How I wish I could talk to you but I'm so confused right now. But you're efforts are not wasted so thank you very much."

A single knock this time. Heartened by that, I then started talking to the wall. "I never really wanted to do that to Emmett, I just don't know how I did that. I was so annoyed by his stupid grin and one thing led to another and then he was off flying. You believe me, don't you?" I was trying to convince the wall. Well, I'm pretending that it was Edward I'm talking to so it's fine right? He can't very well hear me through the concrete wall so I guess it's safe to talk.

Silence this time.

So I continued, "I know I should be mad at Rosalie for attacking me but I'm not. Please, please don't fight with her over me. She's your sister. I'm just a little nobody Carlisle decided to.... oh, I don't know! Why on earth did he and Esme choose me in the first place? Oh this is all so confusing. I've only been here like two days? See I'm so confused I don't even know how many days have passed! I'm so pathetic! Everybody has been really nice. Okay scratch that. Esme, Carlisle and Alice have been nice. Don't get angry. It's the truth. You have been nice to me only recently. But I really, really appreciate what you did for me down there. I really do. One favour though, Edward...don't pick me over your family ok? I hate to see you guys fighting because of me." The last sentence came in a whisper.

"How did my life come to this? I led a very boring life back at the orphanage, you know. Not much happens. The only exciting thing that happens to me is when I trip and fall down then the other girls would laugh at me. Ms. Quinn says that it's just a phase and that I'll soon outgrow it. She said I was special. Guess she means this huh? You know, this is partly your fault. If I hadn't seen you there in that clearing then this wouldn't have happened." I was ranting like an idiot but it felt good to let it all out. I stared at the blank wall, imagining the young vampire at the other side.

"Thanks for listening. I feel okay now. Glad that I got everything out of my chest. I wish though it was Rosalie that I sent flying. " I touched the wall and imagined I was touching Edward's face.

Maybe I was just too tired and emotionally spent but I could swear I could hear Edward's laughter through the wall. What is he laughing about? My eyes widened and I was instantly mortified. I could feel my cheeks reddening. I plopped down my bed and raised the covers over my head. I hid under the comfort of my thick blanket as it dawned on me.....

Vampires do have superhearing abilities. Darn it!


End file.
